Vindicated
by StolenAshes
Summary: Sarah, a 16 year old Ravenclaw befriends Draco Malfoy and begins having weird dreams in which she gets injured both in her dream and in reality. Please R
1. The Dream

Hey guys, ok you know the usual, I don't own any characters accept for my original character I made up, Sarah, a Ravenclaw. Anyway, there are the usual hookups here, Ginny/Harry, Ron/Hermione and my character and Draco. There's a little bit of Draco/Harry slash, but that's not important right now. Please be sure to R&R! Oh and I don't really like to use the term snogging, cause I think that it's really funny. LOL So I'll just use the American term. Thanx!  
  
Vindicated  
  
By: Stolen Ashes  
  
CHAPTER 1 – THE DREAM  
  
A light flicked on in the corner of the Ravenclaw common room, as a young girl of 16 lay awake in order to finish her History of Magic homework.  
  
"Write an essay, no less than 4 pieces of Parchment, on why you think Voldemort tried to control the wizarding world. Be sure to include the reasons for his actions and how he met his downfall."  
  
"This is going to take all night...and it's due tomorrow...great," she said.  
  
"Sarah? Could you please turn out your light? We're trying to get some sleep." A voice called over.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure..." Sarah said. She turned off the bedside table lamp and carefully grabbed her parchment and History of Magic book and went downstairs into the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
The Ravenclaw common room was almost solid blue, and the walls were very padded. It was unlike the other common rooms as it was spacious and cozy. There was a fireplace where only the embers at the bottom remained burning and above it, was a picture of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team of this year. Sarah played Keeper for the team. Captain was Cho Chang.  
  
Sarah pushed her long brunette hair out of her face and sat down her parchment on the table in front of the fire, and opened her book in her lap. She looked down at the index and found The Dark Lord and turned to the page it said.  
  
"The Dark Lord was particularly known for the curses that he used on muggles and wizards alike. He used the cruciatus curse on many people, leaving some unable to move. He was also known for the gigantic killing spree that he took with his Death Eaters. Perhaps his most famous aspect was when he met his downfall, one, Harold James Potter." She read. "Well, guess I better get started..."  
  
She headed the top of the paper as "The Dark Lord" and began to write.  
  
"Sarah? Sarah? You've got to wake up. You need to eat something, class starts in a half an hour." A voice rang.  
  
"WHAT?!" she opened her eyes and sat up immediately. She must've fallen asleep the previous night while she was working on her essay.  
  
She stood up, grabbed her book, quill and essay and ran up to the dormitory, changing at a lightning speed then running back down the stairs to meet the voice that told her to get up.  
  
"Honestly, you need to get your act together, no wonder you're not doing as good as you could be."  
  
"Yeah, well, we all can't be a Cho Chang now can we?" She said rather harsher than she intended to.  
  
"I see, just because I get better grades than you, you feel the need to insult me." Cho said as they left through the portrait hole that was on the second floor and headed down the stairs to the Great Hall.  
  
"Cho, I'm sorry, but I just feel like I don't fit in here in Ravenclaw Everyone seems to be getting better grades than me, and it feels like I don't belong." Sarah said as they entered the great hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Sarah sat down in-between Cho and Roger Davies, her only friends in her house. She had plenty of friends in Gryffindor. She was friends with Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Katie, Alicia and Hermione. Ginny was her best friend. She also talked occasionally to a certain Slytherin, named Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Here Sarah. Try some of this it's really good." Said Roger, passing her a plate.  
  
After breakfast Sarah headed off to History of Magic alone. When she reached the door to the classroom, she felt a hand reach out and touch her shoulder. It was Draco.  
  
"Hello Draco." She said giving the blonde boy a smile.  
  
"Sarah. How are you? Things going well?" he asked.  
  
"Yes...things are good." She replied. It was very uncommon for Draco to be nice to people away from his own house, but Draco seemed to enjoy talking to Sarah, almost as much as she enjoyed talking to him.  
  
"That's good. Um, listen, I wanted to know if maybe you would want to –" Draco started, but was cut off as his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson approached.  
  
"Yes?" Sarah said.  
  
"Never mind, I've got to go, but I'll catch up with you later I guess." He said and turned the other way to go and visit Pansy.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Hermione walking over.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Sarah replied. Harry and Ron walked over, and Ron slid his arm around Hermione's waist.  
  
"So, I was thinking..." he said.  
  
"Wow, Ron was thinking, that's a first." Hermione said playfully.  
  
"Very funny." He said as Sarah giggled. "I was thinking maybe later, you know, we could go sit by the lake...me and you, a nice comfy blanket and maybe a little music..."  
  
Hermione giggled. "Well aren't you Mr. Romantic all of a sudden." She said.  
  
"How long has it been now? Two months right?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Nope. Three. We just celebrated our Third two days ago." Hermione said.  
  
"Aw! Congratulations you guys!" Sarah said. "Honestly, you two are perfect for each other. It's so cute!"  
  
"Thanks Sarah." Ron said, as they all decided to enter Professor Binns classroom.  
  
Sarah took her usual seat behind Ron, and next to Dean. Sarah took out her essay and sat it on her desk, when something poked her in the side; it was Dean. He nodded his head to the left where Draco sat with Pansy. They were kissing. Pansy broke off and she began to stare at Draco with a big smile on her face. Draco looked over and saw Sarah staring, and that's when he moved away from her and rested his head on his desk.  
  
Dean turned to Sarah. "Draco has been acting odd lately don't you think? He hasn't been bothering the Gryffindors at all, and he hasn't been insulting Harry. In fact, he's been a lot nicer lately."  
  
"Yeah it seems odd..."  
  
Pansy turned her pug face over in the direction of Sarah, and gave her a look of pure hatred, before resting her hand on Draco's back. Draco turned to look at her and then turned his head the other way.  
  
Sarah rested her head on her desk too, and closed her eyes, as Professor Binns entered through the chalkboard and began his painfully boring lesson.  
  
The next thing that Sarah knew, she was walking along down a corridor in school. There was no one else around, except for a figure moving up ahead. She could tell by the outline that it was a male, but she couldn't tell who it was. As she walked closer, she discovered that it was Draco Malfoy. He was squirming, trying to break free of chains that bound him to the wall. If only she could help him, but she didn't know how!  
  
"Ah I see you've found Mr. Malfoy here..." a voice drawled from behind.  
  
Sarah turned around to see the shadowy outline of Lucius Malfoy standing there.  
  
"What's going on here? Why is Draco like this?" she said.  
  
"Why? Because Draco is useless to me. I am a faithful servant of Voldemort, and Draco? Draco refuses to follow the same path that the rest of the family has chosen. He does not want to part of us. He is nothing to me any longer! CRUCIO!" Lucius shouted and pointed his wand at Draco.  
  
Draco howled in pain as his body twisted in all sorts of directions.  
  
"STOP IT! DON'T HURT HIM! DRACO!" Sarah shouted.  
  
"Stay back, or else you'll be next. I don't know how you found us here, but I assure you, you won't be leaving anytime soon. There was a cold laugh and Sarah woke up screaming. 


	2. Pieces of Me

CHAPTER 2 - WHAT SHE DOESN'T KNOW  
  
Sarah stared around the classroom as every face was turned on her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Professor Binns asked. "You look rather peaky...do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"  
  
"No, I'm fine...really..." Sarah responded. Her whole body was warm and there was sweat dripping down her face.  
  
"Professor, I'll take her. I need to see Madame Pomfrey anyway." Draco said standing up. Pansy looked at Draco with utmost revulsion.  
  
"Ah yes, ok, go on Mr. Malfoy, yes, take her." Professor Binns said before droning on again.  
  
Sarah picked up her things, put them in her bag and followed Draco out the door.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, looking at her with a worried expression.  
  
"Nothing, I just had a really bad dream..." she replied.  
  
"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.  
  
"No it's ok..."  
  
They headed the rest of the way to the hospital wing in silence, the only noise being the echoing of their footsteps off the walls. When they reached the door, to her office, Draco knocked lightly.  
  
"Yes, yes, come in." she said. Draco walked in, followed by Sarah.  
  
"She had a bad dream. When she woke up, she was screaming...and she was saying some strange stuff in her dream too." Draco told her.  
  
"I was...saying stuff...while I was sleeping?" Sarah asked  
  
"Yeah...I...I was worried." Draco replied.  
  
"You? You...were...worried? About me?" She said.  
  
"Yeah...yeah I was." He said.  
  
"Well, this is all very touching...but if you don't mind I think what this girl needs is, a bit of potion for a dreamless sleep. She will take a dose and then I shall monitor her sleep. When she wakes up, she will be free to go, if I feel that it did the trick. Follow me." Madame Pomfrey said. "Now, since you aren't staying the night, there will be no need to change you out of your school robes." Sarah followed her out of her office and over to a bed.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey?" Draco began.  
  
"Yes?" she replied  
  
"Can...Can I stay here with her? Until you're sure that she's ok?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I don't see why not. Just make sure you stay out of the way." She told him. Draco pulled a chair next to Sarah's bed and looked at her.  
  
"Why are you doing this Draco? You're not yourself...I'm used to knowing you as the little git that laughs at Harry, and who insults the Weasley's all the time...what changed?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I'm...I'm not who you think I am on the inside Sarah. I'm doing this because I care about you..." he said looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Draco...I..." she began, but was cut off by Madame Pomfrey coming over and holding a goblet full of blue liquid.  
  
"Here, drink this." She said. "It'll put you to sleep almost immeadiatley for a dreamless sleep."  
  
Sarah took the goblet and drank the blue liquid, which tasted like blueberries. She rested her head on the pillow behind her, and the goblet tilted out of her hand and smashed to the floor.  
  
Once again Sarah entered her dream world, despite the potion she took. Except this time, she was in a dungeon. She looked around, taking in the site. Everything felt real...almost too real...she looked down on the floor next to her. Draco was lying there completely motionless.  
  
"Draco..." she whispered.  
  
"Back again?" Lucius said.  
  
"Why do you keep hurting Draco? He doesn't deserve this." Sarah said, defending him.  
  
"Stupid girl. Draco is not on the same path as me. He does not deserve to be a part of this family any longer." Lucius said.  
  
"YOU ARE HORRIBLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D TORTURE YOUR OWN SON! YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!" Sarah shouted.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Lucius shouted, and he muttered something that slammed her back against the stonewall. Her back was in serious pain and she swore she heard her arm snap.  
  
"Sarah..." Draco whispered and lifted his head off the ground a little.  
  
"Draco...Draco...we've got to get out of here...your father...he'll kill us both." Sarah told him, as she slid across the floor to him.  
  
"I know...but, Sarah, you have no idea...the power he holds...I...ugh..."  
  
Draco had passed out...there was a small puddle of blood on the floor.  
  
Sarah looked up at Lucius. He was standing over her, wand in hand. "CRUCIO!" he shouted, and pointed the wand directly at her.  
  
Sarah was screaming again. Madame Pomfrey came rushing over, and shook Sarah hard. Sarah's eyes snapped open. She was breathing heavily and couldn't feel anything for several seconds. When it had finally adjusted to her what had happened, she felt like she was going to pass out from the pain.  
  
Draco was standing now and he looked more worried than ever as he stared at her.  
  
"It seems that your dreams aren't dreams. They're real." Madame Pomfrey said coming over and sitting down next to Sarah. "Every time you sleep, you enter a different realm, one that you can't get rid of through potions. Tell me, how do you feel?"  
  
"I feel...I feel...sick." she said, and Madame Pomfrey conjured a bucket on the side of the bed. Sarah leaned over and threw up.  
  
"Don't worry that's natural...after having such a horribly vivid dream as that..." she told Draco as he looked at Sarah.  
  
When Sarah stopped, she looked up at Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"My arm...I think it's broken." She said.  
  
"How could her arm be broken?" Draco asked.  
  
Madame Pomfrey examined Sarah's arm and quietly left the room.  
  
"My dream...it was so real...Draco...you were there, and...your father." Sarah said.  
  
"My...my father?" Draco asked. "Did...did my father do this to you? In...in the dream I mean..."  
  
"Yeah...yeah he did...and you were lying on the ground...I thought you'd –"She was cut off as Draco put his hand up.  
  
"Listen, you can't go to sleep again until I sort this out. My father is controlling your dreams..." Draco whispered, leaning over her bed.  
  
"My dreams? Why mine?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Because...because my father senses something he doesn't like about you."  
  
"How does Lucius even know me?" she asked.  
  
"My father watches over me at all times...he knows where I am at exactly every hour of the day. He knows whom I keep in contact with. He's always watches me...no matter where I am or what I do." Draco said. "Tell me...are you a pureblood?"  
  
Sarah stared at him for a minute. "No. I'm half." She said.  
  
"That would be why my father is after you. He knows that you're not a pureblood. And I think...that my father will try to kill you in your dreams."  
  
Sarah stared at him for a moment. "K-kill me? I-in my dreams?! But my dreams are the only place that I can escape from reality! I can't live with this...I'm sleep deprived enough already...I always fall asleep before about midnight...I can't stay up past then! Let alone for several days while you sort this out with your father!" Sarah said.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came back into the room holding a goblet that was smoking. "Re-growing bones is a nasty business indeed. You're not the only one who had to have their bones re-grown you know..." she said.  
  
"Who else did?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Harry Potter...second year. Nasty Quidditch accident. Hmm...you seem to have the same arm broken as him too..." she said. "Come on, drink up. It'll be painful...you're in for a rough night..."  
  
"Rough night? She'll be here all night?" Draco said.  
  
"Of course, tomorrow she should have her arm back to normal but for now, she must say here."  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, make sure that she doesn't go to sleep. My father is trying to hurt her through dreams...where she's most vulnerable."  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked at Draco.  
  
"Come with me, Draco. You're going to need some help."  
  
Draco followed Madame Pomfrey into her office and closed the door. She threw some floo powder into the fireplace and green flames appeared. She said something and stuck her head in the fire. Draco could only see her back. When she was done, she pulled her body out and a tall dark haired girl.  
  
"Draco, this is Beth. She is my niece. She has agreed to help you save Sarah from your father."  
  
"Great!" Draco said. "I assume we'll travel by floo powder to get to my fathers mansion?"  
  
"That would be correct...but before you go, I must warn both of you to exercise great caution. We know how powerful a man your father can be Draco. So here, I give you this to help defeat him." Madame Pomfrey turned around and opened up a cupboard above her desk. She pulled out a deep blue sword with green flames along the edges out and handed it to him.  
  
"A...sword?" Draco asked taking it from her. It was fairly heavy.  
  
"Yes, this sword holds a power so strong, it's unbelievable. One hit may take your father down."  
  
Draco stared at her.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this...It IS my father after all."  
  
"Draco, I know this is tough, but, you have to do it." Madame Pomfrey walked to the fireplace and held some floo powder out. "You must go, it's getting late, and I have to keep Sarah awake. Hurry now, step into the fire."  
  
Beth and Draco stepped into the fire.  
  
"Here's your floo powder...go now!"  
  
Draco took some and threw it down. "Malfoy Manor!" he said and the next thing he knew he was spinning in a whirl of green flames. 


End file.
